Will We Be Comeback ?
by 7D
Summary: SS501 Fiction Chapter 4 END ! . "Hyung, suatu saat nanti aku yakin, kita semua pasti akan tampil berlima lagi . Kita akan bersinar seperti bintang diatas sana . Gomawo untuk semuanya hyung ." HyunSaengKyuMinJun fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Will We Be Back ?**

**Disclaimer :**

SS501 punya DSP & Triple S .

Semua member hanya milik Tuhan & Orangtua mereka, right ?

**Cast :**

All Member SS501

Kim Hyun Joong

Heo Young Saeng

Kim Kyu Jong

Park Jung Min

Kim Hyung Jun

**Summary :**

"Aku percaya, tak ada yang selamanya didunia ini .

Semuanya diciptakan berlawanan .

Ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan .

Tapi, bolehkah aku percaya kita berkumpul seperti dulu hyung ? Selamanya ?"- HyungJun

**Genre :**

Friendship, Bromance (Ane gak tau apa ada genre ini )

Annyeong ^^, ini fic pertama ane . Ane bikin ini terinspirasi dari video SS501 8th anniversary kemarin . Ane lagi kangen berat sama mereka semua ;( . Mian kalau banyak typo, alur kecepatan, bahasa gak sesuai EYD, dsb yang mengganggu saat membacanya. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan review, ne ? *deepbow

7D Present

HyunJoong POV

Akhirnya konserku selesai juga. Hari ini aku memang mengadakan konserku yang mungkin…. untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku menjalankan Wamil 2 tahun kedepan . Usahaku berlatih keras ternyata tak sia-sia. Kulihat seluruh fans yang datang ke konserku tersenyum senang dan bersemangat . Ada kesenangan dihatiku saat melihat mereka semua tertawa karena video Gyiyomi yang kubuat . Kekekeke, aku sangat senang, setidaknya aku tetap menunjukkan sifat 4D ku :D

Kubungkukkan sedikit punggungku kearah fans yang masih meneriakkan namaku . Akupun berkali kali mengucapkan terimakasih untuk mereka . Lautan lightstick berwarna Greenpeas benar-benar indah malam ini . Setelahnya aku berjalan menuju backstage dan menemui para staff yang sudah menugguku turun dari panggung .

"Baiklah semuanya, gamsahamnida untuk semua staff yang sudah membantuku dalam konser ini . Akhirnya konser ini sukses . Aku sangat berterima kasih atas kerjasamanya ."

Aku tersenyum kearah mereka semua, mereka juga balas tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan konserku, sebagian malah minta berfoto denganku . Setelah berfoto, aku melihat manajer datang kearahku sambil membawa 2 botol air mineral . Dia melemparkan satu kearahku . Dengan sigap kuambil botol itu dan meneguk isinya kasar, aku benar-benar haus sekarang . Setelah airnya habis, aku mendudukkan diriku disamping Manajerku yang sedang memainkan smartphonenya .

"Haah, aku lelah hyung ." kataku sambil bersandar didinding dibelakangku .

Manajerku mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping, tempat aku duduk "Tapi kurasa kau cukup menikmati konsermu, HyunJoong-ah ."

"Ne. Oh ya hyung, dimana bajuku ? Aku ingin ganti baju sekarang . Aku ingin cepat pulang hyung ." kataku sambil menatap manajerku .

"Ini HyunJoong-ah, gantilah bajumu . Aku tunggu kau ditempat parkir, dan jangan lama ." katanya sedikit mengancam . Aku pun hanya tersenyum, lalu berjalan mencari kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajuku .

HyunJoong POV End

Author POV

HyunJoong kini telah kembali dari kamar mandi, karena sebelumnya dia berganti pakaian konsernya dengan pakaian santai yang dibawa oleh Manajernya . Baju selengan yang digulung sedikit keatas berwarna coklat, celana jeans berwarna biru dongker dengan sedikit robekan diatas lututnya, dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan garis di tapaknya . Membuatnya terlihat sedikit errr…. lebih muda dan catchy, mungkin ?

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke luar gedung konsernya . Sedikit tergesa setelah meletakkan baju konsernya di ruang kostum tadi . Dia pun berjalan menuju seseorang yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya didepan pintu mobil van yang terparkir didepannya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan .

"Hey hyung, mian telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku sekalian buang air kecil tadi ." katanya santai sambil merangkul pundak Manajernya .

"Ck, kau ini seperti yeoja saja, lama sekali . Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ." dengan sedikit kesal, Manajernya mulai berjalan menuju bangku supir sebelum tangannya dipegang seseorang .

"Santai hyung, ayolah. Apa kau marah padaku ? Kalau begitu, aku akan berGwiyomi untukmu :3 "

"Tidak, terimakasih . Aku lebih baik makan sekarung Ramyun daripada melihatmu berGwiyomi seperti itu . Anakku jauh lebih imut daripada dirimu, HyunJoong-ah ."

HyunJoong hanya terkekeh kecil melihat Manajernya yang sangat menyenangkan saat digoda itu . Lalu dia menyusul Manajernya masuk kedalam mobil mereka dan duduk disamping kursi kemudi . Mobil pun perlahan berjalan, meninggalkan gedung tempat konser HyunJoong .

Selama dijalan, tak ada yang bersuara . Entahlah, seperti ada yang menyangkal dipikiran HyunJoong saat ini . Diliriknya sedikit Manajernya yang sekarang sedang fokus menyetir . Dihembuskan napasnya pelan, lalu kembali memandangi jalanan kota Seoul yang masih cukup ramai . Ada apa sebenarnya ? Kenapa dia merasa… ada sedikit kejanggalan ?

Sekitar 30 menit perjalanan, akhirnya HyunJoong sampai didepan rumahnya . Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi terlihat luas dari luar . Diapun segera membuka pintu mobil keluar dan bergegas keluar .Tapi, sang Manajer memanggilnya

"HyunJoong-ah, aku lupa . Dibelakang ada hadiah dari fansmu tadi . Katanya itu untukmu dan tidak boleh siapapun melihat isinya kecuali kau ."

"Benarkah hyung ? Ahh, aku penasaran . Sebentar biar kuambil ."

HyunJoong berjalan menuju pintu di belakangnya . Membukanya dan melihat sekotak hadiah berwarna hijau polong, dihiasi potongan gambar alien, seperti official lighsticknya . Dia tersenyum sambil mengambil kotak itu dan bergegas menutup pintu mobil . Berjalan menuju depan untuk menemui Manajernya didalam mobil .

"Gomawo hyung, sudah membawakannya untukku . Dan gomawo untuk hari ini, aku benar-benar merepotkanmu ." katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Jangan begitu HyunJoong-ah, aku juga menikmati pekerjaanku , kau kan artisku . Baiklah sudah malam, cepat masuk kerumah dan istirahatlah . Aku akan meliburkanmu 2 minggu kedepan ." kata Manajernya seraya tersenyum .

"Ne hyung, sekali lagi gomawo . Aku masuk dulu ne, mampirlah kapan-kapan"

"Of course, nikmatilah liburanmu . Annyeong ."

Mobil itu menjauh dari halaman rumah HyunJoong . HyunJoong pun berjalan menuju kerumahnya, dia tidak sabar ingin membuka kado yang ada ditangannya sekarang .

TBC

Keep or delete ? Itu tergantung respon kalian . Makasih buat yang mau baca :D *deepbow


	2. Chapter 2

**Will We Be Back ?**

**Disclaimer :**

SS501 punya DSP & Triple S .

Semua member hanya milik Tuhan & Orangtua mereka, right ?

**Cast :**

All Member SS501

Kim Hyun Joong

Heo Young Saeng

Kim Kyu Jong

Park Jung Min

Kim Hyung Jun

**Summary :**

"Aku percaya, tak ada yang selamanya didunia ini .

Semuanya diciptakan berlawanan .

Ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan .

Tapi, bolehkah aku percaya kita berkumpul seperti dulu hyung ? Selamanya ?"- HyungJun

**Genre :**

Friendship, little Angst, Bromance

Sebelumnya, ane mau ngucapin gomapta buat yang respon baik fic ini . Ne, ane Triple S ^^ . Ane bikin fic ini juga karena udah jarang ada fic SS501, atau mungkin udah gak ada ? Yang jelas, ane bikin ini cuma buat melestarikan fic SS501 dan hiburan aja . Mian kalau ada typo, EYD hancur, dan saudara saudara sebangsanya, karena ane juga' pemula . Last, thank you and review again,ne ? *bbuingbbuingbarengYoungSaeng

Chapter 2

7D Present

HyunJoong POV

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kerumah sambil membawa kadoku . Mengambil kunci disebelah pot bunga didepan pintu masuk dan membuka pintunya . Setelah melepas sepatuku, aku bergegas masuk dan menuju dapur . Kulihat sejenak keadaan rumahku, masih sama seperti 3 hari yang lalu ketika terakhir kali aku pulang . Sesampainya didapur, segera kubuka kulkas untuk mengambil cookies dan segelas jus mangga . Kulirik sedikit kadoku di meja dapur, aku penasaran isinya apa .

"Apa aku buka disini saja ?"

"Ahh, sebaiknya kubuka dikamar saja ." aku langsung menyambar cemilan dan kadoku diatas meja dapur setelah bermonolog dengan 4D-ku -_- . Aku berjalan cepat menuju tangga, tapi… tunggu dulu…

"Lho ? Jus manggaku mana ?" seingatku tadi aku menuangkan jus mangga, aku sedikit haus tadi .

"Sudahlah, aku malas berbalik . Biarkan saja semut yang minum." kuhiraukan saja jus mangga itu, penasaranku lebih besar daripada jus mangga, palingan diminum sama semut -_-

HyunJoong POV End

Author POV

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, HyunJoong segera meletakkan tas dan kadonya dimeja nakas disebelah tempat tidurnya . Tak lupa camilannya diletakkan sembarangan diatas kasur . HyunJoong duduk sejenak, sambil melihat isi kamarnya . Tidak ada yang berubah, mengingat HyunJoong hanya sendirian tinggal dirumah . Diliriknya handuk yang tersampir dibelakang pintunya .

"Hoaaahm, aku mau mandi dulu . Rasanya badanku lengket semua ." dengan langkah pelan, HyunJoong mengambil handuknya dan masuk kekamar mandi .

20 minute later

HyunJoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya . Sedikit mengacak rambutnya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian disudut kamar . Ketika membuka lemarinya, HyunJoong langsung terpaku dengan sebuah foto, lebih tepatnya foto 'mereka' berlima yang sedang memakai mantel dingin, tertempel dipintu lemarinya . Disana terlihat foto mereka sedang tersenyum sumringah sambil bergaya masing-masing . Tanpa sadar, tangan HyunJoong terulur menyentuh foto itu .

"Bogoshippo… aku merindukan kalian semua, saeng…" gumamnya lirih sambil tersenyum perih . Entahlah, dilihat dari pancaran matanya, ada perasaan senang, rindu, dan sedih secara bersamaan .

Setelah agak lama bernostalgia, HyunJoong kembali melihat isi lemarinya, lalu mengambil celana training cokelat dan kaos oblong berwarna hitam . HyunJoong segera memakainya dan berjalan menuju kasurnya dan duduk disana . Pandangannya langsung teralih menuju kotak kado yang tergeletak dimejanya .

"Astaga, aku lupa . Aku penasaran daritadi dengan isinya, ck ." HyunJoong beranjak mengambil kadonya dan menatapnya sebentar . Diluar kado itu ada tulisan ' Saengil chukkae HyunJoong-ppa, our lovely Leader & Alien ^^ . Ini kado dari kami untukmu . Dan hanya boleh dibuka oleh KIM HYUN JOONG ! ' . HyunJoong terkekeh geli membaca pesan tadi , lalu dengan pelan membuka kotaknya . Sedikit terkejut karena isinya adalah kue yang berhiaskan gambar dirinya, tak lupa juga coklat yang berbentuk mereka berlima terpampang disana . Kuenya berbentuk bulat dihiasi topping coklat . Ada tulisan krim '501' diatasnya . HyunJoong tersenyum melihat kue buatan fansnya .

"Pasti rasanya enak, aku tak sabar mencobanya ." katanya sambil meletakkan kue itu di atas kasur . Lagi lagi HyunJoong memandang sebuah surat yang terselip disamping kotaknya . Surat berlapiskan amplop berwarna hijau itu segera diambilnya sambil berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, melupakan kuenya diatas kasur .

Author POV End

HyunJoong POV

Aku berjalan menuju balkon kamarku sambil membawa surat dari kotak kue tadi . Kududukkan diriku dipinggir balkon, sambil merasakan angin malam yang sejuk . Segera kubuka suratnya dan membacanya perlahan .

From : Triple S & Henecia

To : Kim Hyun Joong

"Saengil chukkae hamnida oppa ^^ . Akhirnya kau sudah 28 tahun oppa . Belumkah kau memiliki pacar ? Kekekekeke :D . Harapan kami untukmu, sehatlah selalu oppa, tetaplah sukses dan mengingat kami . Kami semua senang saat mendengar kau akan Wamil . Itu artinya kau akan cepat kembali . Kau masih ingat kan oppa ? Tentang janjimu bahwa kalian semua akan kembali berlima lagi ?"

DEG DEG

Aku meremas dada kiriku pelan . Perasaan apa ini ? Kenapa… rasanya sakit ?

"Kami tidak akan mendesakmu oppa . Semua ada ditanganmu . Jja, itu saja dari kami . Sekali lagi, Saengil chukkae Hyun Joong oppa ^^"

Aku melipat surat tadi . Sedikit tersenyum senangPikiranku jauh menerawang entah kemana, memikirkan kata-kata tadi .

'Kau masih ingat kan oppa ? Tentang janjimu bahwa kalian semua akan kembali berlima lagi ?'

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku sekarang . Ada perasaan senang dihatiku, tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang . Aku berinisiatif kembali kekamar, mengambil smartphoneku didalam tas . Aku terkejut saat melihat layar smartphoneku sekarang .

4 Panggilan tidak terjawab, 2 pesan masuk

Aku memilih membuka pesan masukku dulu . Aku langsung membuka pesan dari YoungSaeng . Aku terdiam saat melihat isinya .

"Hyung, ini aku YoungSaeng . Sebelumnya selamat atas keberhasilan konsermu ya hyung . Hyung, apa kau ada waktu ? Maukah besok kita berkumpul berlima, hyung ? Kita rayakan kesuksesan konsermu sambil merayakan 8th anniv kita kemarin ^^"

Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat… tidak peduli, mungkin ? Aku hanya mengucapkan 'Happy 8th Anniversay SS501 ' kemarin . Itupun aku baru ingat sehari setelahnya melalui Manajerku kepada YoungSaeng . Kutinggalkan pesan dari YoungSaeng tadi dan kubuka pesan lainnya. Kali ini pesan dari KyuJong .

"Hyung, selamat ne atas konsermu . Aku dan JungMin sangat senang melihat video Gwiyomimu :D . Kau seperti mencoba lebih muda hyung, padahal umurmu sudah tua :P . Congratulation hyung, selamat malam . Mimpikan kami ne hyung ^^"

DEG . Lagi

Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa ? Setiap mereka membahas 'itu', aku selalu merasa bersalah . Aku benar-benar pusing . Lalu aku meninggalkan pesan tadi dan melihat 4 panggilan tadi . Ternyata dari HyungJun . Ketika aku ingin menghubunginya, tiba-tiba dia menghubungiku lagi .

Drrrt…. Drrrt….

Piip

"Annyeong hyung"

"Annyeong, HyungJun-ah . Tumben kau malam-malam menghubungiku?" kataku penasaran

"Haha, aku hanya merindukanmu, hyung . Waah, Chukkae atas konsermu ne hyung . Mian kami tidak bisa datang ." katanya dengan nada menyesal . Aku terkekeh geli, ternyata dia masih manja seperti dulu .

"Gwenchana Baby, aku tau kalian semua pasti sibuk . Oh iya, bagaimana pertemuan kalian kemarin ? Hyung tidak bisa ikut karena sedang di Jepang ."

"Menyenangkan hyung ^^. Tapi lebih seru kalau kau ikut berkumpul hyung . Kau tau ? Kami rindu semua cerita konyolmu jika bersama kami . Kami…seperti kehilangan kau hyung …." HyungJun berucap pelan di akhirnya . Aku hanya diam sambil menunggu apa yang akan dia bilang selanjutnya . Kalau begini, pasti ada yang membebani pikiran si Maknae manja satu ini .

"Dulu ketika kita memutuskan untuk solo karir, kita sering menghubungi satu sama lain, walaupun terkadang aku yang selalu menghubungi kalian, merengek ingin segera berkumpul walaupun sebentar . Kau ingat hyung ? Terakhir kali kita berlima ketika fanmeet KyuJong-hyung sebelum dia wamil . Setelah itu, kita tidak pernah saling menghubungi lagi…" aku merasa, nafasku agak tercekat, hingga ….

"Aku tahu hyung, kau, YoungSaeng-hyung, dan Jungmin sedang sibuk promosi di Jepang . Tapi, kenapa YoungSaeng-hyung dan JungMin saja bisa datang dan ikut membuat video untuk Triple S diluar sana ? Apa kau melupakan kami hyung ?" kali ini suara HyungJun benar-benar lirih, a-aku, hanya bingung ingin mengatakan apa .

Sebegitu bodohkah aku sampai tidak memperhatikan mereka ? Mereka yang selalu ada untukku ?

HyunJoong POV End

Author POV

HyunJoong sekarang diam, sedikit tertunduk untuk menyesali kesalahannya . Ya, dia akui memang dia salah . Selama ini, dia memang 'kurang' memperhatikan dongsaeng-dongsaeng nya . Dia tahu, sangat tahu kalau mereka semua, walaupun terlihat tegar didepan semua orang, nyatanya hanya orang-orang yang rindu kebersamaan dan percaya dengan 'Penantian' . Kini matanya menatap lurus keatas, memandang langit berbintang yang tak terlalu terang . Sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsinya .

"H-hyung, hiks… a-aku percaya, tak ada yang selamanya didunia ini . Semuanya diciptakan berlawanan. Ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan ."

" Tapi, bolehkah aku percaya, bahwa kita bisa berkumpul seperti dulu hyung ? Selamanya ? Hiks…hiks…" kali ini tangisan HyungJun tak bisa dibendung lagi . Dia tahu bagaimana para fans diluar sana yang menunggu mereka, tetap setia dan selalu menjaga nama baik mereka. Sungguh, pertahanan HyungJun agar terlihat tegar runtuh sudah . Kembali dia lanjutkan ucapannya, setelah HyungJun berusaha menahan tangisannya .

"Ahh hyung, lu-lupakan saja apa yang kubilang tadi . Hehe, sekali lagi chukkae hyung untuk konsermu dan… Saengil chukkae hamnida hyung untuk ulang tahunmu kemarin . Mian aku mengucapkannya lagi . Kau pasti sudah tidur kan hyung ? Baiklah, telponnya kututup, ne ? Jaljayo hyung ." kata HyungJun seceria mungkin sambil menutup obrolannya dengan sang Leader itu .

Tut…tut

Kini HyunJoong hanya memandang kosong langit dihadapannya, sambil menjauhkan smartphone yang dia pegang dari telinganya . Setitik airmata lolos dari mata sendunya . Yang lama-lama berubah menjadi aliran sungai bening di wajah tampannya .

'Jadi ini yang selama ini mengganjal didadaku ? Pantas saja…' batin HyunJoong sambil meremas dada kirinya . HyunJoong pun berjalan menuju kasurnya, setelah menutup jendela dan gorden . HyunJoong menatap nanar kue yang ada di kasurnya, seakan melupakan niat awalnya untuk mencicipi kue itu . Sambil membawa kuenya, HyunJoong turun ke lantai 1 dan berjalan menuju dapur . Dimasukkannya kue itu ke kulkas, lalu HyunJoong kembali ke kamarnya .

Sesampainya dikamar, HyunJoong langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur . Dipindahkan camilannya diatas meja, lalu meraih bantal dan selimutnya hingga menutupi pinggang . Dihapusnya bekas aliran air mata dipipinya kasar . Ditatapnya langit-langit kamar dengan mata sendunya, tak lupa senyum tipis dibibirnya, sambil berujar lirih –

"Saengil chukkae hamnida, SS501 . Tunggu aku besok, saeng . Kita akan mencicipi kue itu bersama ."

– hingga matanya terpejam, seiring dengkuran halusnya menuju alam mimpi . Berharap HyunJoong bisa menepati janjinya, besok .

TBC

Akhirnya ane bisa apdet kilat . Sebelumnya gomapta untuk reviewnya, ane kasih YoungSaeng sama JungMin dah entar XD . Mian kalau tiba ini, ane bikinnya ada sedikit Angst . Typo, alur kecepetan, dll juga pasti masih banyak . So, langsung aja review, ne ? Pendapat kalian semua pasti ane terima :D . Nah, ane balas review nya .

sayangsemuamembersuju : Ne, ini udah dilanjut kok chingu . Ane juga' kangen berat ama mereka ;') . Udah liat video SS501 8th Anniversary belum ? Walaupun mereka berempat, tapi mereka tetap kompak lo :D . Waah, ane juga' TS . Jangan gitu dong, pasti makin bagus mereka cepet wamil . Kan enak entar bisa ngumpul lagi ? Yosh, SS501 as one \('0')/ . Gomapta reviewnya :D

lyELF : Benarkah ? Apa fic SS501 udah jarang ? Kekekekek, rupanya ada juga' yang kangen si abang Kuda sama Berang-Berang XD . Ne, ini udah dilanjut kok . Gomapta reviewnya :D

Hye Rin Shin : Ahh, annyeonghaseyo . 7D imnida :) . Ne, ane Triple S juga, kalau gitu nado salam kenal(?) . Bagus deh chingu, ane juga' selalu nunggu mereka, lagi kangen-kangenya ni sama mereka sampai ane bikin fic ini . Ne, jangan gitu ahh chingu . Ane cuma bikin ini buat ngasih tau aja ke TS, buat semangat nungguin mereka dan ngenalin siapa itu SS501 :D, udah dilanjut kok . Tenang aja, untuk fic SS501 ane gak mau masukin cast OC, pengennya mereka aja yang main . Gomapta reviewnya :D

Jirania : Ne ? Gomapta penilaiannya, tapi emang bener lo ini fic pertama ane . Selama ini pandenya review doang -_- . ASAP ? Ane gak ngerti . Ini dah dilanjut . Hehe, ini mungkin cuma 3shoot aja :) . Gomapta reviewnya :

Guest : Ne ini dilanjut, ane juga' kangen :( . Gomapta reviewnya :D

LaraKyu : Ne, bisa dilihat kok dicahp ini . Gomapta reviewnya :D

ryanfujoshiSN : Dari fans NoName kali', sengaja gak kasih tau siapa . Ni udah dilanjut . Gomapta reviewnya :D

Sekian dari ane, jeongmal gamsahamnida :D  
Mind to review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Will We Be Back ?**

**Disclaimer :**

SS501 punya DSP & Triple S .

Semua member hanya milik Tuhan & Orangtua mereka, right ?

**Cast :**

All Member SS501

Kim Hyun Joong

Heo Young Saeng

Kim Kyu Jong

Park Jung Min

Kim Hyung Jun

**Summary :**

" Hyung, suatu saat nanti aku yakin, kita semua pasti akan tampil berlima lagi . Kita akan bersinar seperti bintang diatas sana . Gomawo untuk semuanya hyung . " – HyungJun

**Genre :**

Friendship, Bromance

Mianhae ane update fic abal-abal ini lamaaaa banget. Di Batam cuacanya jelek, jadi susah buat update :( , jadi ini chapter ane bikin semaksimal mungkin . Gomapta untuk semuanya, baik itu review, fav, atau follownya . Kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantu . Udah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya . Silahkan dibaca ~~

Chapter 3

**7D Present**

Author POV

Kicauan burung-burung di pagi ini sudah terdengar, menandakan bahwa matahari mulai beranjak dari tidur panjangnya . Seakan-akan ikut mengajak semua makhluk dimuka bumi ini untuk bangun, dan memulai hari mereka lebih baik dari kemarin . Terlihat seorang namja chubby dengan lesung pipitnya, sedang menyeduh teh hijaunya . Sesekali matanya terpejam menyesap aroma dari teh hijau didepannya . Lalu dia berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah sambil menghidupkan televisi dan mengotak-atik channelnya . Baru sebentar namja yang diketahui sebagai Lead Vocal SS501, YoungSaeng duduk di sofa, getaran smartphonenya mengalihkan perhatiannya . Dengan segera, YoungSaeng membuka pesan masuk itu, lalu senyuman cerah langsung terpatri diwajahnya .

Author POV End

YoungSaeng POV

Aku tersenyum sesaat setelah membaca pesan masuk dari HyunJoong-hyung . Sepertinya dia baru melihat pesanku pagi ini . Aku hanya menatap smartphone ku, sambil meraih teh hijau yang kutaruh di meja sambil menyesapnya .

From : Alien Hyung

"YoungSaeng-ah, mian aku baru membalas pesanmu . Ne, gomawo atas ucapanmu , my Lion :P . Ne, hari ini aku akan ikut berkumpul bersama kalian . Sudahkah kau memberitahu yang lain ? Dimana kita berkumpul ? Oh, dan satu lagi . Aku mendapat kue dari fans kita kemarin, rencananya aku ingin kita memakannya bersama hari ini . Bagaimana, kau mau ?"

Aku tertawa pelan sambil meletakkan cangkir tehku dimeja, lalu segera kubalas pesannya .

To : Alien Hyung

"Kau sok romantis hyung memanggilku seperti itu -_- . Aku senang kau ikut , aku sudah beritahu yang lain . Kita berkumpul jam 10 di StarBucks dekat kantor DSP dulu, kau ingat hyung ? Ne, aku sangat mau mencicipinya hyung, yang lain pasti sangat senang mendengar ini ^^"

Kukirim pesan itu ke HyunJoong-hyung sambil kembali memandang siaran televisi didepanku . 3 menit kemudian , dia kembali membalas pesanku .

From : Alien Hyung

" Ne, aku ingat . Aku akan datang kesana . Jja, aku mandi dulu ne, annyeong :D" aku hanya geleng-geleng maklum, ternyata sifat Alien itu belum sepenuhnya berubah . Walaupun awalnya aku sempat hopeless, karena – mungkin – dia sudah lupa anniv kami kemarin .

Jari lentikku segera meraih smartphone yang sempat kuabaikan sesaat, lalu mencari video itu . Yup,video yang kami – aku, KyuJong, JungMin, HyungJun – buat sebagai pesan untuk para Triple S . Lalu kubuka video itu . Untuk beberapa saat, aku terdiam menatap layar smartphoneku hingga melihat beberapa adegan lucu divideo itu . Aku bahkan sempat tak percaya, bagaimana JungMin terlihat setinggi itu ? Seingatku tingginya hampir sama seperti HyungJun . Aku tertawa saat melihat HyungJun menjadi korban bully kami semua . Walaupun sekarang badannya terlihat 'agak' kekar daripada dulu, ternyata sifat manjanya masih ada . Sampai video itu selesai, aku beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarku . Segera aku mengambil handuk, lalu berjalan kekamar mandi . Pastinya untuk mandi, ya kan ?

"Guys, I'm coming yuhuuu ~~" kataku bersenandung dengan agak sedikit errr…. manis, mungkin ? Biarlah, toh yang dengar cuma aku :)

YoungSaeng POV End

Author POV

Setelah kita lihat uri Otter yang bersenandung ria dikamar mandi, mari kita lihat ditempat lain . Seorang namja dengan rambut cepaknya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi . Namja itu mengenakan kaos hitam tipis dengan celana army-nya . Yup, sekarang KyuJong sehabis mandi dan berjalan menuju lokernya . Mengambil beberapa helai pakaian untuk hang-out nya bersama member yang lain . Tapi sepertinya dia tengah menelepon seseorang, hingga –

"Yak, Gorilla . Ada apa menghubungiku ? Aku sudah bangun dan jangan terus-terusan menghubungiku . Kau tau ? Kalau aku marah, itu dapat mengurangi kadar kesexy-an ku . Bagaimana kalau nanti para fans kecewa ? Bagaimana – "

"Yayaya, 'sopan' sekali kau memanggilku tanpa kata 'hyung', huh ? Ye, mian untuk itu, aku hanya berusaha membangunkanmu karena Baby sudah merengek padaku . Sedang apa kau sekarang ?" KyuJong balas memotong perkataan JungMin tak kalah cepatnya . Siapa yang tidak kesal, saat niat baikmu malah dibalas seperti itu ?

"Aku sedang menyisir rambutku sekarang, sebentar lagi kan kita akan berkumpul, hyungie ~" kata JungMin dengan intonasi yang sangaaaat sexy

"Hentikan suara konyolmu, Kuda . Memang sekarang sudah jam berapa ? Tumben kau cepat ?" KyuJong balik bertanya tanpa tau bagaimana lawan bicaranya –

"Hey Gorilla, apa kau tak punya jam disana ? Sekarang sudah jam 9.15, kau tau ? Cepatlah bersiap, aku tidak mau lama-lama menunggumu ." balik memarahinya sama seperti awal tadi . KyuJong sampai menepuk jidatnya pelan . Kenapa dia terlihat konyol sekarang ?

"Oh, yasudah . Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu telponnya ." KyuJong memutuskan teleponnya sepihak, meninggalkan lokernya dan menuju kamar mandi – lagi untuk mengganti bajunya . Kita lihat bagaimana sang Sexy Charisma nan jauh disana ~~

Author POV End

JungMin POV

Aku sekarang sedang didepan cermin . Kulihat pantulan diriku sekarang . Rambut yang sedikit panjang yang sudah sangat rapi, baju oblong berwarna abu nisti dengan celana jeans hitam . Aku memakai sepatu sneakers berwarna Metalik Silver . Perfect, tapi tidak dengan raut wajahku .

"— dasar Gorilla cepak, memutuskan teleponnya sendiri . Bilang saja sedang irit pulsa, blek :P ." ejekku sambil menatap layar smartphoneku sehabis ditelepon KyuJong-hyung tadi . Lalu aku menatap cermin didepanku, dan –

"Untuk apa aku memakinya ? Kok aku terlihat bodoh sekarang ?" aku bermonolog sendiri, berharap pantulan diriku dicermin bisa menjawab pertanyaan bodohku .

Kuhiraukan omonganku tadi . Aku yang ingin mengambil parfum didekat meja nakas terhenti, sekarang aku malah mengambil sebuah figura foto berukuran sedang, dengan foto kami berlima yang sedang bercosplay ria . Ada HyunJoong-hyung dengan gaya reporternya, YoungSaeng-hyung yang terlihat cantik dengan rambut blow shortnya , KyuJong-hyung terlihat 'aneh' dengan pakaian wanitanya . Aku yang sedang berpose peace dengan rambut yang sama dengan YoungSaeng-hyung, hanya saja aku memakai kacamata sebagai hiasan kepalaku, dan juga si Kura-Kura itu yang memegang banner SS501, dengan pakaian khas anak sekolah yeoja dan rambutnya yang dijepit .

Aku tersenyum geli menatap foto ini, sedikit mengingat masa laluku saat bersama mereka . Ketika aku sedang menikmati memandang foto itu, kulihat pesan masuk di handphone ku . Kuraih benda persegi panjang itu, dan melihat pesannya .

From : Kura-Kura

"Mal, kau dimana ? Aku sudah sampai di StarBucks sekarang . Cepatlah datang, temani aku :3 ." pesan dari si Manja itu dengan aksen imut diakhirnya . Lalu kubalas lagi pesannya .

To : Kura-Kura

"Ne kura-kura, aku segera kesana ."

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, kuletakkan pigura foto itu dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang tamu . Kuambil kunci mobil dimeja tamu, lalu bergegas menuju bagasi . Karena terlalu semangat, aku sampai lupa mengunci pintu rumah dan kembali lagi kesana . Setelah pasti terkunci, aku segera berlari ke bagasi dan masuk ke mobil . Dengan pelan, kujalankan mobil melewati pagar rumah yang telah kubuka otomatis, lalu pagar itu tertutup kembali . Sepertinya hari ini menyenangkan, seiring detak jantungku yang semakin cepat . Hyungdeuuul ~~~ I'm coming babe -_-

JungMin POV End

Author POV

Setelah JungMin pergi menuju StarBucks, sekarang kita lihat apa yang dilakukan oleh HyunJoong . Saat ini HyunJoong telah selesai mandi, dengan pakaian yang telah melekat ditubuhnya . HyunJoong sekarang sudah mengenakan kemeja panjang dengan belang putih – merah yang lengannya dilipat selengan, celana coboy berwarna kecoklatan dan sepatu boot sedang . Kini HyunJoong sedang menyisir rambutnya . Tak lupa dia memakai parfumnya . Setelah dirasa cukup – tampan –, HyunJoong berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur, lebih tepatnya kulkas untuk mengambil kue kemarin . Dikeluarkannya kue itu beserta kotaknya . HyunJoong mengintip sedikit melalui celah kotak kue itu untuk memastikan kuenya baik-baik saja .

"Ternyata masih bagus, kukira sudah meleleh ." kata HyunJoong pelan . Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak kapan kue tar yang diletakkan dikulkas bisa meleleh ? Entahlah, mungkin itu pemikiran HyunJoong yang terlampau ehem… benar .

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal, HyunJoong segera keluar rumah . Hari ini HyunJoong berencana mengendarai motor Ninja Kawasaki hijaunya untuk segera sampai kesana . Sambil membawa kuenya, ia berjalan riang menuju bagasi . Sesampainya disana HyunJoong langsung menghidupkan mesin motornya . Jam menunujukkan pukul 9, berarti HyunJoong masih punya waktu cukup lama untuk sampai kesana . Segera dipegas motornya, dan berjalan keluar menuju suatu tempat, memastikan apakah tempat 'itu' masih bagus saat mereka terakhir kali kesana 1 tahun yang lalu .

Kalau itu HyunJoong, mari kita beralih ke YoungSaeng dan KyuJong . Sekarang namja chubby itu sedang menunggu KyuJong di camp militernya sambil bersandar di kap samping mobil sport putihnya. YoungSaeng yang mengenakan jaket baseball berwarna merah, dengan kaos orange tanpa lengan didalamnya, juga celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets coklat . Terlihat santai namun casual dengan perwakannya yang sedikit mungil .

Lalu dari arah pintu keluar camp tersebut, keluarlah namja yang lumayan tinggi menggunakan topi hitam, kaos dongker polos dipadu kemeja hitam selengan yang dibuka seluruh kancingnya . Celana dan sepatu yang sama dengan YoungSaeng, hanya saja warna sepatunya hitam . Segera dihampiri – atau lebih tepatnya berlari – hyungnya yang terlihat sedikit risih karena jadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang disana .

"Ah, mian hyung membuatmu lama . Apa kau keberatan menjemputku disini ?" kata KyuJong sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah .

YoungSaeng mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakangnya, ternyata KyuJong yang sedang mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari . "Aniya, gwenchana Jong-ah, kajja kita pergi sekarang . Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu ." kata YoungSaeng santai sambil memakai kacamata brown-black-nya . Lalu berjalan menuju kursi kemudi diseberangnya . KyuJong juga terlihat mengikuti YoungSaeng disamping kursi kemudi YoungSaeng . Sesaat KyuJong bingung melihat YoungSaeng yang terdiam, hingga YoungSaeng menatapnya dan mengeluarkan suaranya .

"Ready for today, Gorilla ?" kata YoungSaeng yang terlihat sangat bersemangat . Dilihat dari senyumnya yang begitu lebar hingga matanya tenggelam membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit . Demi Tuhan, sejak mereka memutuskan untuk bersolo karir, dia tidak pernah melihat YoungSaeng sesenang itu .

Segera dibuyarkan lamunanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, dan kini KyuJong tak kalah semangat membalas sapaan semangat hyung tembemnya itu .

"Ye, hyung . Aku siap . Ready go for fuuunnn !" kata KyuJong sambil mengangkat kepalan kedua tangannya . YoungSaeng hanya tertawa kecil, lalu perlahan menjalankan mobil sport-nya menuju tempat hang out mereka .

Author POV End

HyungJun POV

Saat ini aku sedang menunggu hyung-hyungku di StarBucks . Aku kesini diantar oleh Allen Kibum, adikku . Tepatnya dipojok kanan ruangan ini yang dekat dengan jendela, namun sedikit terhalangi rerumputan hias untuk menjaga privasi kami . Aku memandang coffee latte didepanku bosan, kenapa mereka semua lama sekali ? Apa mereka lupa ? Berkali-kali aku mengirim pesan untuk mereka, tapi tak ada satu pun pesanku yang mereka balas . Dengan sedikit kesal, kubanting buku daftar menu di café ini yang malah membuat semua orang yang sedang disini menatapku, sudahlah ramai pula . Segera aku berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badanku kearah mereka sebagai permintaan maafku telah mengganggu kenyamanan mereka . Ketika mendongak, aku dapat jelas melihat beberapa pelayan di meja kasir yang sedang berkumpul, mungkin, sedang terkikik geli sambil memandang kearahku . Aku hanya menggaruk pipiku pelan, lalu duduk karena saking malunya . Kulihat pintu café ini terbuka, dan kulihat seorang namja dengan tubuh kekarnya berjalan kearahku .

"Hey, itu HyunJoong oppa bukan ? Lihatlah, dia sangat tampan ya . Aku jadi ingin memeluknya ." telingaku agak sedikit berjengit mendengar bisikan yeoja didepan mejaku . Kutatap lagi orang yang baru saja memasuki café ini, orang itu menggunakan masker sambil meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya dimejaku . Hey, siapa dia ? Aku berpikir dia orang yang mengantarkan delivery . Tapi, aku tidak memesan makanan apapun, apalagi dia tidak memakai pakaian khas seorang pengantar delivery . Kutatap lagi saat dia mulai duduk didepanku dan membuka kacamatanya . Pikiranku belum sepenuhnya pulih sampai –

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Baby . Seperti tidak pernah melihatku saja ." aku langsung kaget mendengar suara beratnya . Suara ini ….

"HyunJoong hyuuung ! Aku rindu padamu ^^ . Kenapa badanmu sebesar ini, hah ? Aku sampai tak tanda kalau kau tak segera membuka maskermu ." kataku dengan jerit tertahan dan langsung memegang lengannya . Sedikit menahan diriku agar tak memeluknya, ingat ini ditempat umum .

"Aku juga Baby, bagaimana kabarmu ? Wah, lihat ototmu ini . Baby manja kita sudah besar, huh ?" kata HyunJoong hyung meledekku . Aku hanya memakai kaos oblong berwarna abu-abu selengan yang kugulung sedikit keatas, menampakkan sedikit otot bisep tanganku yang berbentuk itu . Celana pendek putih selutut dengan sepatu putih yang berkesan santai, mengingat cuaca saat ini sedang cerah . Kini aku dan HyunJoong hyung sudah duduk . Dia duduk didepanku sambil melihat daftar menu .

"Yah, setidaknya aku masih kalah kekar dengan badanmu, hyung . Eh, ini apa hyung ?" kataku menunjuk kotak yang agak besar didepanku, sepertinya kue . HyunJoong hyung segera meraih kotak itu mendekat tanpa mengalihkan bacaannya didaftar menu .

"Secret, nanti kau juga tahu ." kata HyunJoong hyung santai sambil memanggil pelayan . Ia memesan pancake madu 2 tumpuk dan chocolate tea . Aku hanya mencibir pelan kearahnya, yang malah membuatnya tertawa pelan dan langsung mencubit pipiku .

"Dasar kura-kura manja . Dicuekin sebentar saja sudah marah ." aku hanya tersenyum dan menampilkan jari peace kearahnya . Hingga pintu café disana terbuka lagi, menampilkan 2 namja yang sudah pasti kukenal .

HyungJun POV End

Author POV

Mobil sport Hyundai putih itu kini terparkir tepat diseberang café tempat mereka berkumpul . Hingga beberapa saat mobil itu berhenti, muncullah dari dalam sana 2 orang namja yang entah kenapa memicu perhatian orang-orang yang lalu lalang untuk melihatnya . YoungSaeng membuka kacamata yang dipakainya, sedikit berlari kearah pintu penumpang disampingnya untuk menghampiri KyuJong yang juga barusan keluar .

"Ayo hyung, kita kesana . Aku sudah tak sabar bertemu mereka ." KyuJong menunjuk café diseberangnya, sambil mengajak YoungSaeng untuk segera kesana . Hingga ia tidak memperhatikan kalau orang yang diajaknya kini tengah serius menatap suatu benda yang menyita perhatian YoungSaeng saat ini .

'Bukankah itu motor HyunJoong hyung ? Apa mungkin dia sudah datang ?' batin YoungSaeng bertanya-tanya . Sesaat kemudian, ia baru sadar kalau sudah ditinggal KyuJong beberapa langkah didepannya . YoungSaeng sedikit mempercepat larinya menyusul KyuJong yang meninggalkannya . Sedikit mencibir pelan sambil menggembungkan pipinya, yang malah membuat beberapa orang gemas ingin mencubit pipinya .

Ketika mereka memasuki café ini, aroma minuman khas kopi langsung menyeruak . KyuJong dan YoungSaeng mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, mencari orang yang mungkin sudah agak lama menunggu mereka . Hingga disudut ruangan itulah, KyuJong melihat jelas 2 orang yang sedang terlihat gembira, yang sudah pasti sangat dikenalinya . Tanpa aba-aba, KyuJong langsung menarik YoungSaeng yang celingukan dan langsung menuju meja nomor 5 disana .

Author POV End

KyuJong POV

Begitu aku memasuki café ini, aku langsung mengedarkan pandanganku kesegala arah . Pastinya untuk mencari mereka . Yah, kalau saja mereka memakai penyamaran, itu akan lebih lama lagi mencarinya, kan ? Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, saat aku melihat disudut ruangan yang dekat dengan jendela di café ini, 2 orang namja yang sedang tertawa bersama . Yang berbadan kekar sedang mencubit pipi seorang namja berbaby face itu . Dengan senyum lebar, aku langsung menarik tangan YoungSaeng hyung tanpa memperdulikannya yang terlihat bingung .

Setelah sampai dimeja mereka, entah kenapa aku berinisiatif untuk mengerjai mereka sebentar, apalagi posisi mereka yang membelakangi kami pasti akan lebih mudah .Segera kuberikan kode agar YoungSaeng hyung mendekat, dan membisikkan rencanaku padanya . YoungSaeng hyung sepertinya menurut, langsung saja aku mengambil posisi dibelakang mereka, sedangkan YoungSaeng hyung terlihat mempersiapkan suara 'memukau'nya disamping meja mereka . Seperti pelayan lainnya, YoungSaeng hyung membungkukkan badannya dan mulai berbicara .

" Mianhae tuan-tuan telah menunggu lama, ini makanannya ~ ." kata Saengi hyung dengan aksen khas suara noona pelayan . Suaranya yang lembut memang mudah untuk bertransformasi menjadi suara wanita .

"Oooh, nde noona . Goma – eh, YoungSaeng hyung ? " HyungJun yang terlalu asik berbicara tiba-tiba kaget, melihat orang yang dikenalnya kini berdiri disampingnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum sumringahnya .

YoungSaeng mencubit pelan lengan Maknae itu " Kau, berani-beraninya mengataiku noona, Baby ." Aku langsung berdiri disamping Saengi hyung sambil memegang pundaknya . HyunJoong hyung yang melihat kami berdiri menepuk kursi kosong disampingnya, sebagai simbol agar mereka duduk disampingnya . YoungSaeng hyung langsung duduk disamping HyunJoong hyung, lalu aku duduk disamping YoungSaeng hyung .

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, My Lion & Gorilla ?" kulihat YoungSaeng hyung terkekeh kecil sambil memukul pundak kekar HyunJoong hyung pelan saat mengucapkannya, sambil mengerling genit kearah kami .

"Kami baik-baik saja hyung, dan berhenti bertingkah seperti itu ." HyunJoong hyung hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya menanggapi ucapanku .

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarnya ? Kulihat kau makin subur Alien ."

"Aku ? Semakin subur ? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Otter . Pipimu tak segembul dulu ."

"Berarti kesuburan YoungSaeng hyung diambil HyunJoong hyung dong ? " celetuk HyungJun polos, sesaat kemudian kami langsung tertawa saat melihat HyungJun dijitak sayang oleh HyunJoong hyung karena ucapannya barusan .

"Eh, dimana JungMin ? Si Kuda itu lama sekali sih ? "

Aku baru sadar kalau JungMin belum datang . YoungSaeng hyung yang mendengarnya langsung mengambil smartphonenya dan mengetikkan beberapa nomor yang sudah pasti dihafalnya diluar kepala . Wajahnya langsung berubah murung sesaat setelah menelepon, dan langsung meletakkan smartphonenya di meja .

"Nomornya tak aktif ." YoungSaeng hyung langsung menatap kami semua dengan pandangan murung .

HyunJoong hyung yang berada disampingnya langsung mengusap punggung YoungSaeng hyung pelan " Dia pasti datang, Saengi . Jangan khawatir ."

Sesaat keheningan langsung menyergap meja kami, yang tadinya ramai dan hangat . Mataku menelusuri orang yang berlalu lalang lewat jendela disampingku . Lalu kulihat sesosok jangkung dengan rambut yang agak panjang berlari sambil terengah-engah kearah café ini . Bukankah itu….

KyuJong POV End

JungMin POV

Arrggh, kenapa ban mobil ini harus pecah ? Tak tahukah kau hari ini adalah hari penting untukku ? Kutatap jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kiriku, sudah 15 menit aku terlambat . Aku menggerutu pelan, lalu aku menelepon bengkel langgananku untuk memperbaiki mobilku di pinggir jalan sekarang . Setelah sudah pasti,kumasukkan samrtphoneku kekantong celanaku, dan langsung berlari menuju StarBucks yang jaraknya sekitar 1,5 km dari sini . Aku berlari sambil mencari-cari apakah ada taksi yang lewat . Karena sudah panik, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berlari kesana . Mereka pasti sudah lama menungguku .

20 Minute Later

Aku mengatur napasku yang terengah-engah sambil bertumpu pada lututku saking lelahnya . Akhirnya aku sampai juga disini . Aku melihat sekeliling, apa mereka sudah datang ? Lalu mataku tertuju pada motor hijau dan mobil sport putih diseberang sana . Itu pasti punya mereka .

Aku langsung memasuki café dengan tergesa-gesa, mencari dimana mereka berada . Saat melihat mereka terdiam, aku merasa bersalah . Apa mereka mengkhawatirkanku ? Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berjalan kearah meja mereka . Mereka sepertinya kaget saat melihatku yang acak-acakan menghampiri mereka .

"Mianhae yeorobun, aku terlambat . Tadi ban mobilku pecah dan aku harus berlari kesini karena tidak ada taksi yang lewat . Kalian semua pasti lama menunggku, maafkan aku ." aku membungkukkan badanku dihadapan mereka, bagaimanapun juga aku salah karena terlambat .

"Gwenchana Min-ah, kami semua hanya khawatir padamu . Duduklah disamping Baby, sana sana ." KyuJong hyung mendorong pelan bokongku untuk segera duduk disamping HyungJun .

Aku berjalan pelan menuju kursi disamping HyungJun . Ketika aku duduk, suasana kembali hening . HyungJun kelihatannya ingin mengatakan sesuatu sambil memandang coffee lattenya, yang sepertinya sudah dingin . HyunJoong hyung tak kalah cueknya, dia memotong pancake madunya tanpa melihat kearah kami . Kalau YoungSaeng hyung dan KyuJong hyung, mereka terlihat memesan makanan, yah walaupun akhirnya aku hanya sebagai patung disini . Jujur, aku tak suka saat-saat canggung seperti ini . Aku ingin berkata pada mereka, tapi sebelumnya aku meraih buku daftar menu yang tergeletak dimeja, membacanya sebentar lalu aku memanggil pelayan untuk memesan secangkir Mocaccino saja .

JungMin POV End

Author POV

Setelah pelayan itu pergi dari hadapan mereka, semuanya kembali sunyi . Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri . JungMin yang merasakan hal canggung ini berbisik ke HyungJun .

"Hey, ada apa ? Kenapa begitu aku datang kalian diam ? Kalian marah padaku ? " JungMin hanya berani bertanya pada HyungJun disampingnya .

HyungJun hanya diam tak menyahut pertanyaan JungMin . HyungJun malah menyeruput kopinya pelan sambil menatap HyunJoong diseberangnya . Ada tatapan kepastian di matanya, seakan-akan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang dipendamnya daritadi .

"Hyungdeul – " HyungJun menatap semua hyungnya yang kini melihat kearahnya . Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Maknae yang kini menatap mereka semua, dengan tatapan seakan-akan bertanya Ada-apa-?

"HyunJoong hyung, a-aa-aku…. mianhae atas perkataanku kemarin padamu, " HyungJun menghentikan ucapannya sejenak sambil menunduk, dengan menghela napas pelan ia kembali mendongak untuk menatap semua hyungnya, terutama orang yang aa tepat diseberangnya ini .

"Kemarin aku meneleponmu, sebenarnya hanya untuk menanyakan kabarmu dan seputar konsermu hyung . Tapi entah kenapa, aku malah langsung teringat tentang kita semua . Sebagai Leader, aku tau kau sangat sibuk dengan karir solomu . Tapi, apa kau sudah lihat video yang kami berempat buat untuk fans hyung ? Sebagai pesan agar mereka mau menunggu kita ?" kini HyunJoong menatap manik mata HyungJun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan .

"Lalu, selama ini kau yang paling jarang menghubungi kami hyung . Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja… kau terlihat seakan tidak peduli pada kami lagi hyung…" HyungJun meremas ujung bajunya sendiri disamping tubuhnya, sambil menahan air mata yang mungkin sewaktu-waktu akan lolos dari matanya . Dia sudah dewasa, bukan seperti dulu saat mereka bersama, mungkin dia bisa bermanja-manja dengan mereka .

Sedangkan yang lain hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Ya, mereka tahu arah pembicaraan ini . YoungSaeng hanya menatap HyunJoong dan HyungJun bergantian . 2 orang dengan nama yang hampir mirip ini sepertinya terlibat pembicaraan yang serius kemarin .

"Apakah… tak terpikirkan olehmu untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar pada kami, hyung ? Kau bilang, kita tak pernah bubar, iya kan ? Berarti kau masih punya tanggung jawab untuk memperhatikan kami hyung, sedikiiit saja ." kini JungMin mengelus punggung HyungJun pelan . Dia tau, walaupun orang disampingnya ini sering membuatnya kesal, HyungJun juga punya perasaan . Setidaknya, HyungJun pasti belum bisa lepas dari perhatian yang biasa ditunjukkan hyungnya untuknya . Maknae manja itu meremas tangan JungMin yang tergeletak disampingnya, meluapkan emosi yang tiba-tiba datang dibenaknya . JungMin yang sedari tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mendadak terdiam . Sepertinya ia harus menghilangkan niatnya untuk berbicara, karena perkataanya mungkin menambah suasana tegang saat ini .

HyunJoong hanya menatap HyungJun tajam . Cukup ! Ia lelah harus seperti ini . Ia tahu, selama ini ia memang jarang menghubungi mereka, bukan karena terlalu sibuk bekerja, tapi sibuk memikirkan bagaimana nasib mereka kedepan, apalagi pihak agensinya sepertinya enggan untuk melepaskannya kembali ke dongsaeng-dongsaengnya, menyuruhnya agar fokus menjadi artis solo saja . Bahkan pelayan yang baru saja datang membawa pesanan KyuMinSaeng tadi, bergidik ngeri merasakan atmosfer tidak mengenakkan dari orang-orang dimeja ini . Segera diletakkannya pesanan mereka di meja, lalu membungkuk sedikit dan berjalan cepat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun .

HyunJoong mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata HyungJun yang kelihatan berkaca-kaca . Dalam hati ia merutuk, kenapa dongsaengnya itu belum dewasa juga ? Tapi disisi lain, ia maklum . Kurangnya perhatian, ditambah kerasnya industri musik Korea saat ini, pasti dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya .

Sedangkan yang lain hanya diam, harap-harap cemas terhadapa apa yang terjadi selanjutnya . Tapi mereka langsung dikagetkan saat sang Leader langsung berdiri . Tatapan matanya mungkin tak setajam tadi, tapi sepertinya ini takkan baik . Mereka semua memandang HyunJoong takut, takut kalau tiba-tiba HyunJoong kehilangan kendali emosi dan malah berkelahi disini, tapi orang yang ditatap hanya mengeluarkan dompetnya sambil meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dimeja kasir .

"Kurasa sudah cukup, kalian semua ikut aku kesebuah tempat . Biarkan saja makanan kalian disini, semuanya sudah kubayar . Kajja ." HyunJoong malah mengeluarkan senyumnya sambil menatap semua dongsaengnya, tak lupa sambil menjinjing kotak yang dibawanya tadi . Dia berjalan pelan mendahului mereka yang masih cengo menatap kepergian orang tertua di grup mereka itu .

Beberapa saat setelah kebingungan mereka, YoungSaeng langsung angkat bicara saat melihat HyunJoong sudah mengendarai motornya, menunggu mereka agar segera menyusulnya .

"Ayo cepat, kita susul dia . Jun-ah, kau naik mobil dengan JungMin, ne ? " YoungSaeng segera melihat HyungJun yang sepertinya juga masih bingung .

"A-ah, nde hyung . Eh, tapi kan mobil JungMin…."

YoungSaeng menepuk pipinya pelan, lupa kalau mobil JungMin sedang diperbaiki . "Ahh, ya sudah , Kajja kemobilku ." Youngsaeng berjalan mendahului mereka, sedangkan KyuMinJun terlihat mengekor YoungSaeng dibelakang .

Ketika KyuMinJun sampai diluar, YoungSaeng sudah berlari keseberang sambil menyuruh mereka agar menunggu ditempat mereka berdiri sekarang . Segera YoungSaeng masuk & menghidupkan mobilnya, keluar dari area parkir menuju tempat 3 dongsaengnya . Setelah mereka semua sudah masuk ke mobil, HyunJoong langsung melesat diikuti YoungSaeng dkk dibelakangnya, menuju suatu tempat yang tadi dikatakan Leader mereka .

Author POV End

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga . Yosh, itulah fic abal-abal ane . Mian ada typo, alur kecepatan, de el el yang mengganggu . Dah segitu aja, mungkin next chap bakalan end . Rencananya mau bikin 3 shoot, tapi… ntar aja deh . Gomapta buat semua yang udah mau baca :D

**Big Thank's To :**

**LaraKyu, Roses, hyerin12shin, shawon20, Akita Fisayu, ryanFujoshiSN**

Mian ane gak bisa balas satu-satu . Sekali lagi gomapta, mampir lagi ne ?

Sign,

**7D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Will We Be Comeback ?**

**Disclaimer :**

SS501 punya DSP & Triple S .

Semua member hanya milik Tuhan & Orangtua mereka, right ?

**Cast :**

All Member SS501

Kim Hyun Joong

Heo Young Saeng

Kim Kyu Jong

Park Jung Min

Kim Hyung Jun

**Summary :**

" Hyung, suatu saat nanti aku yakin, kita semua pasti akan tampil berlima lagi . Kita akan bersinar seperti bintang diatas sana . Gomawo untuk semuanya hyung . " – HyungJun

**Genre :**

Friendship, Humor, Bromance

Ane update fic pas-pasan ini . Mianhae buat yang udah nungguin . Apalagi chap kemarin banyak typo, EYD sesat, dsb, gomensai m_m . Yosh, capcyuus ciin dibaca ~~~ *mangkalbarengomSooman

Chapter 4

**7D Present**

YoungSaeng POV

Sudah 1 jam perjalanan kami menuju tempat yang dikatakan HyunJoong, sekarang sudah jam 1 siang . Untung saja cuaca tidak terlalu panas saat ini . Tempatnya mungkin sangat jauh dari keramaian, terlihat dari jalan setapak yang kami lalui .

Sedari tadi, kami hanya mengobrol ringan, menanyakan kabar, seputar aktivitas solo kami, dan sebagainya . Bahkan daritadi 2 orang dibelakangku – JungMin & HyungJun – tak henti-hentinya bertengkar . Aku hanya tersenyum singkat , sambil sesekali tertawa geli melihat mereka yang masih seperti anak-anak .

Kini HyunJoong membawa kami kesuatu tempat . Kami harus menaiki tanjakan yang tak terlalu tajam, dengan rumput dan pohon-pohon berukuran sedang disepanjang jalan ini . Sepertinya sudah kukenal, tapi apa ya ?

"Hyung, bukannya ini tempat 'itu' ?" kini KyuJong membuka sedikit kaca mobil untuk melihat keadaan luar . Ya, ini pasti tempat 'itu' .

"Nde, KyuJong-ah . Aku sudah lama tak kesana ." aku menyahut pertanyaan KyuJong sambil melihat kesamping .Sedangkan orang dibelakangku saat ini tidak sadar akan kemana . Itu lebih baik daripada mendengar mereka yang histeris kegirangan karena ketempat favorit kami bersama-sama lagi .

.

Setelah sampai disebuah tebing yang agak tinggi, HyunJoong terlihat menghentikan motornya dan parkir didekat sebuah pohon tinggi di tempat ini . Aku segera menyusulnya dan memarkirkan mobilku disebelah motor Ninja miliknya . Udara segar langsung menyapu pelan rambutku, ternyata tempat ini masih sama seperti dulu . Aku yang keluar duluan langsung menyusul HyunJoong yang terlihat sama sepertiku, menikmati semilir angin lembut sambil meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya pelan keatas tanah tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang .

KyuMinJun terlihat keluar dari mobilku sambil berjalan kearah kami . Kami berdua sudah duduk sekarang , menyisakan KyuJong yang sedang berlari kesisi tebing sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, merasakan terpaan angin yang selalu menjadi favoritnya . Lain halnya dengan Tom & Jerry, mereka sekarang tengah berpelukan layaknya Teletubbies sambil berkata " Yeee, kita kesini lagi ^^" sambil tersenyum sumringah .

Aku menatap HyunJoong yang duduk disamping kananku, membiarkan 3 orang itu menikmati keadaan mereka sendiri .

"Haah, udaranya masih sangat segar, Saengie ." HyunJoong menoleh & menatapku sambil tersenyum, terlihat diwajahnya kalau dia juga menikmati tempat ini .

"Aku juga, sudah lama tidak kesini . Kukira tempat ini sudah tidak ada lagi . "

Setelah ucapanku tadi, kami kembali diam sambil memandang tempat ini .

Tempat yang terletak dipinggir tebing dengan rumput-rumput hijau halus sebagai alasnya, dikelilingi pohon-pohon oak berukuran sedang sampai besar yang terlihat rindang . Sekalipun diatas ketinggian, tempat ini tidak panas sama sekali, melainkan sejuk . Membuat siapa saja yang kesini pasti langsung menyukai tempat ini .

Tanpa sadar, aku malah menyandarkan kepalaku kepundak kekar HyunJoong, sambil memejamkan mataku .

"Joong-ie, kau masih ingat tempat ini ? Bukankah terakhir kali kita kesini, kita semua tersesat ?" aku bertanya pelan sambil merasakan angin yang berhembus pelan kearahku .

"Nde, tentu saja . Sebelumnya aku sudah ketempat ini, mengecek apakah masih bagus atau tidak . Makanya begitu aku kesini, aku langsung hafal jalannya ." HyunJoong menyandarkan kepalanya dipucuk kepalaku. Lama kami terdiam, hanya saja aku rindu saat-saat bersama orang yang lahir dengan tahun sama disampingku ini, sampai merasakan kehadiran –

"Cieee, umma & appa lagi mesra-mesraan ." aku & HyunJoong langsung terlonjak kaget dan segera memisahkan diri saat mendengar 3 orang disamping kami yang menatap usil . Sambil berjalan kearah kami , KyuMinJun segera duduk didekat kami, dan posisinya seperti membentuk setengah lingkaran .

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa ?" HyunJoong malah ikut menjahiliku . Aku hanya tertawa sambil menutup wajahku yang memerah karena malu . Kupukul pundak HyunJoong disampingku agak sedikit keras .

"Kau ada-ada saja HyunJoong-ah . Tidak, kami hanya bersantai saja tadi . Sudah lama kan si Alien ini tak bertemu denganku ? Lihatlah, sekarang dia lebih mirip bayi besar daripada seorang Lucky Guy ."

HyunJoong hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dengan dahi berkerut . Sontak kami tertawa bersama karena melihat HyunJoong berusaha sok imut didepan kami . Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke kotak yang tadi dibawa HyunJoong . HyunJoong yang sepertinya mengerti arti tatapanku langsung mengarahkan tangannya menggapai kotak kue itu .

"Ah iya, aku lupa . Ini…" kata HyunJoong sambil meraih kotak kue yang kini ada didepannya .

"Hadiah dari fans kita . Dia memberikan hadiah ini saat konserku kemarin . Aku berinisiatif untuk memakannya bersama-sama dengan kalian ."

Aku hanya menatap kue itu, menunggu apa yang dilakukan HyunJoong setelahnya .

YoungSaeng POV End

Author POV

HyunJoong membuka kotak itu . Terlihatlah kue berhiaskan tulisan 501 diatasnya . Ia segera mengeluarkan kue itu dari kotaknya dibantu YoungSaeng . Lalu mengambil pisau kue dari dalam kotak kue itu . Kini kue tar coklat sudah diletakkan didepan mereka, diatas rumput yang bersih yang sebelumnya telah dialasi oleh alas kue dari kotak kue tersebut .

"Waaah, kuenya bagus hyung ." HyungJun langsung melihat kue itu dari dekat sambil menatap kagum . Tangannya yang bebas langsung mencolek sedikit krim dipinggir kue itu . JungMin yang melihatnya langsung menjitak kepalanya pelan sambil berucap .

"Kau ini, sudah tua seperti anak-anak . Nanti dicicipinya, jelek ." JungMin memeletkan lidahnya . Dengan wajah cemberut, HyungJun langsung menjauhkan dirinya sambil mengusap bekas jitakan JungMin tadi .

KyuJong langsung menatap kue itu, lama hingga Ia bernyanyi duluan "Saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukkae hamnida, Double S Oh Gong Il, saengil chukkae hamnida ." lalu diakhiri dengan senyumnya, menampilkan senyum lugu khas dirinya .

Mereka menatap KyuJong sebentar . HyunJoong segera tersadar dan mengajak mereka semua agar bernyanyi bersama .

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita rayakan ini bersama ! Ha, dul, set – "

"Saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukkae hamnida, Double S Oh Gong Il, saengil chukkae hamnida, yeeeee!" berbagai ekspresi mereka tunjukkan . Senang, terharu, dan bangga semuanya terpancar jelas dari raut wajah mereka . Melupakan sejenak ego dan urusan disekeliling mereka, untuk menikmati 1 hari saja bersama-sama, seperti saat ini .

Setelah menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' dalam versi Korea tadi, HyunJoong berdehem sebentar . Setelahnya, Ia berujar –

"Aku sebagai Leader, mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian semua . Kalian mau bersabar dengan keadaan kita sekarang ini . Ini sangat sulit, mengingat jadwal kita yang tak tentu apalagi tahun ini sepertinya banyak diantara kita ada yang berangkat wamil – "

"Aku juga tidak melupakan janjiku, kita tidak pernah bubar . Aku juga memikirkan nasib kita dimasa mendatang, menginginkan kita bisa seperti ini –" HyunJoong menghentikan ucapannya sebentar . Menatap mereka semua yang kini tengah menatap mereka haru, sama seperti dirinya sekarang .

"Aku, hanya berpesan . Kuharap kita bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain . Mencoba bertahan dan berusaha agar kita bersatu seperti dulu ." HyunJoong tersenyum getir saat mengucapkan itu . Bahkan HyungJun dan JungMin berpelukan karena… terlalu terharu, mungkin ?

HyunJoong segera menghampiri JungMin & HyungJun yang asyik berpelukan, lalu mengikuti apa yang mereka berdua lakukan . KyuSaeng yang melihatnya langsung menyusul . Sekarang mereka berpelukan bersama . HyunJoong terlihat tegar sambil menghapus airmatanya yang mengalir sedikit dipelupuk matanya, membiarkan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya melepas rindu bersama, tanpa gengsi ataupun hal yang harus mereka tutupi . Ia senang, sekian lamanya akhirnya ia bisa melihat mereka semua senang seperti ini .

Setelah agak lama, mereka melepas pelukan mereka . Menghapus jejak airmata mereka sebelum mereka tertawa lagi . Mereka kembali ketempat tadi, menghampiri kue yang menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaan mereka beberapa waktu lalu . YoungSaenglah yang paling dulu sampai, ia langsung duduk disamping kue tar tadi .

"Nah sekarang, kalian semua duduklah . Biar aku yang potong kuenya ." YoungSaeng mengambil pisau kue yang tergeletak disamping kotak tadi . Ia memotong kuenya menjadi 5 bagian . Tangannya menunjuk potongan kue itu, menyuruh mereka agar mengambil bagiannya masing-masing .

Terlihat JungMin dan HyungJun yang terlibat berebutan kue yang paling besar . Yang melihat mereka berdua –HyunSaengKyu – hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengambil potongan kue yang tersisa . Kini JungMin yang mengalah, ia memberikan kue – yang ia ambil lebih dulu – kepada si Kura-kura itu, yang sekarang memeletkan lidahnya kearah JungMin .

JungMin hanya diam tak menyahut ejekan yang ditujukan untuknya, ia malah mengambil potongan kue yang tersisa . Karena semangat atau sedang kesal, JungMin langsung memasukkan kue yang sedang dipegang kemulutnya dalam satu suapan, sehingga krim kue itu melumer disamping mulutnya .

Hap !

Dalam sekali suapan, kue tar cantik tadi sudah masuk dimulut JungMin . Hal ini malah membuat yang lain cengo, sementara HyungJun bertepuk tangan meriah .

"Kau hebat, Kuda . Ternyata gigi besarmu itu bermanfaat juga. "HyungJun berucap heboh seakan-akan JungMin seorang kuda sungguhan, dan jangan tinggalkan bagaimana HyungJun mengejeknya sambil bertepuk tangan seakan-akan sebagai supporter tim bola favoritnya . JungMin yang mendengar ejekan HyungJun, segera ingin mengejarnya . Tapi tangannya ditahan KyuJong yang masih duduk kalem sambil memakan kuenya . Mungkin diantara KyuMinJun yang tahun kelahirannya sama, hanya KyuJong yang memiliki sifat dewasa .

"Jangan Min, biarkan saja dia . Nanti juga dia diam sendiri ." KyuJong berkata santai, akhirnya JungMin menurut dan duduk kembali disamping KyuJong .

Mereka memakan kue mereka dalam diam, dengan HyungJun yang terpisah dari mereka . Pastinya karena takut kalau tiba-tiba JungMin menangkapnya untuk balas dendam .

Merasa hanya sebagai 'obat nyamuk' daritadi, YoungSaeng akhirnya mencolek sedikit krim di kue yang tersisa tadi ke wajah HyunJoong . HyunJoong yang tengah asyik makan sambil melihat pertengkaran 2 dongsaeng didepannya langsung terkesiap . Saat sadar ada krim diwajahnya, HyunJoong langsung mencolek kue yang tersisa dan mengoleskannya balik kewajah YoungSaeng . Mereka tertawa sambil terus membalas colek-colek kue sampai mereka berguling-guling dirumput .

KyuJong & JungMin yang melihat tontonan didepannya saling bertatapan, lalu dengan gerakan slow motion pandangan mereka teralihkan ke seonggok manusia yang kini tengah serius memakan kuenya, karena tadi dia menghindar dari amukan JungMin yang hendak mengejarnya . Sekilas wajah usil mereka terlihat, sampai akhirnya mereka mengambil kue yang tergelatak ditempat tadi, merangkak pelan kearah HyungJun, daan –

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini hyung ? Hahaha… jangan gelitiki aku, hentikaaan - hmmppph ! " HyungJun berkata susah payah saat KyuJong & JungMin menyekapnya dan langsung mengoleskan kue tadi kewajahnya . Ditambah lagi saat ini JungMin malah memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan cara menyumpal mulut HyungJun dengan kue yang dipegangnya, sekalian balas dendam pikirnya .

"Makanya, siapa suruh kau mengejekku, hah ? Aku akan balas dendam sekarang . Gorilla, bantu akuuu ! " KyuJong yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan tangannya, kembali meratakan lumuran krim kue diwajah HyungJun, hingga si Baby itu terlihat seperti menggunakan masker mentega .

Setelah selesai berguling-guling ria, akhirnya pasangan line '86 tadi mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah KyuMinJun . Mereka yang melihatnya langsung mengambil sisa kue, berjalan agak pelan dan bersama-sama langsung mencomot kue tadi ke wajah JungMin dan KyuJong yang masih bersih . HyungJun juga kena imbas dengan tambahan kue diwajahnya yang baru saja dilumuri YoungSaeng . Refleks mereka melepaskan gelitikannya pada HyungJun dan menatap 2 orang yang kini malah berlari menjauhi mereka . Akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran 5 orang yang bisa dibilang dewasa itu . Tapi, bukannya ada saat seseorang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan ? Itu wajar, right ?

Author POV End

HyunJoong POV

Setelah lelah berlari-larian, aku akhirnya mendudukkan diri di rerumputan dekat sebuah pohon maple, karena hari sudah mulai agak terik . Mereka segera mengikutiku yang sudah tergeletak lelah dibawah pohon itu, suasananya benar-benar rindang . HyungJun dan JungMin kini berjalan sambil menggerutu tak jelas karena krim diwajah mereka sambil berdebat kecil . Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, biarkan saja mereka seperti itu, nanti juga diam sendiri –sedikit meniru ucapan KyuJong tadi – .

Mataku langsung terbuka saat merasakan kaleng dingin yang menempel didahiku . Segera kududukkan tubuhku dan mengambil sekaleng cola yang disodorkan YoungSaeng untukku . Tak jauh dari kami, KyuJong juga sedang membawa gitar, yang sepertinya diambil dari bagasi mobil YoungSaeng . KyuJong segera menyenderkan badannya disamping pohon ini, sambil meletakkan gitarnya dirumput .

"Minumlah, kau pasti haus . Kalian berdua, ini minumannya . Jangan rebutan, aku sudah membeli minuman favorit kalian . " aku hanya tersenyum sambil bergumam 'gomawo' ke arah YoungSaeng yang kini sedang mengomeli couple berisik didepannya . KyuJong yang terlihat lelah juga langsung mengambil minumannya .

Segera kubuka minuman kaleng tadi dan meneguknya pelan . Rasanya dingin saat minuman bersoda itu melewati kerongkonganku . Kulihat kesamping pohon tempat KyuJong tadi sambil meletakkan minuman kaleng tadi yang tersisa setengah . Kuraih gitar accoustic yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana, mengesetnya ulang lalu memetik senarnya .

"Semuanya, ayo kita bernyanyi . Kalian mau lagu apa ? " kataku sambil menatap mereka .

"Nyanyi GreenPeas saja hyung, sudah lama kan kita tak menyanyikannya bersama ? " aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku, akhirnya semua mengangguk tanda setuju dengan usulan JungMin tadi . Kupetik gitar ini pelan sambil memainkan Intro .

"_Han yeoreum nae nunsoge, bichwojin chorokbyeol neo, urin seoro sarangeul piwotji_ – "

– **Satu musim panas dalam mataku, kamu bersinar seperti bintang hijau, kami bersemi saling mencintai**

"—_Bamhaneul byeoldeulcheoreom, bitnaneun chorokbyeol, geu moseup neomuna sarangseureopdago_—"

—**Seperti bintang dilangit malam, berkilau bintang hijau, itu terlihat begitu banyak cinta  
**

"_Uri hamkke han sungando_ – "

—**Dan satu moment kita bersama**  
"— _Uriga hamkke han yaksokdo_ "  
—**Dan satu janji yang kita buat**

"_Tto uriga hamkke han sigan modu_—"  
—**Dan semua waktu bersama yang kita punya**

"— _Yeongwonhi jikyeogagiro hae , hoooo ~"_  
—**Selamanya kita akan saling menjaga**

Setelah KyuJong bernyanyi, mereka berhenti sejenak, mengambil napas pelan lalu kami bernyanyi bersama-sama .

"_Jeo byeori doeeo I sesang eodira haedo, Eonjekkajina neohuideureul bichwojulge_"  
—**Aku ingin menjadi bintang dimanapun bumi ini, aku akan bersinar untukmu**

"_24/7 from monday to sunday night, Uriwa hamkke haengbokhal geoya_"

—**24/7 dari Senin sampai Minggu malam, kita akan bahagia bersama**

Kini tangan mereka berkaitan satu sama lain, saling menggenggam sambil menghayati lagu itu . Kecuali aku yang memegang gitar, hingga tangan kiri YoungSaenglah yang memegang pundakku . Kini giliran YoungSaeng yang bernyanyi .

"_Neohuideurui sarangi gomawo, yeah_—"

—**Terimakasih untuk cintamu**

"_Saranghae urin maengsehae all for you_ "

—**Kami mencintaimu, kami bersumpah semuanya untuk mu**

Mereka merasa kembali seperti dulu, saat mereka bersama-sama dalam satu panggung . Seperti mengingat masa lalu, mereka memejamkan matanya sambil bernyanyi .

"_Jeo byeori doeeo I sesang eodira haedo, Eonjekkajina neohuideureul bichwojulge_"  
—**Aku ingin menjadi bintang dimanapun bumi ini, aku akan bersinar untukmu**

"_24/7 from monday to sunday night, Uriwa hamkke haengbokhal geoya_"

—**24/7 dari Senin sampai Minggu malam, kita akan bahagia bersama**

"_Bam_ _haneul nopi neohuiga eodira haedo, Eonjekkajina neohuideureul bichwojulge_ —"  
—**Langit malam dimanapun kamu semua, aku akan bersinar untukmu**

"_24/7 from monday to sunday night, Uriwa hamkke haengbokhalgeoya_"

—**24/7 dari Senin sampai Minggu malam, kita akan bahagia bersama**

Aku memetik kembali gitar ditanganku, sebagai Outro dari lagu ini . Terlihat dari wajah dongsaengku yang lain, sepertinya mereka senang . Seperti telah membayar 'hutang' yang selama ini memenuhi pikiran dan batin mereka . Kami memang ingin seperti ini, yah walaupun cuma sebentar .

HyunJoong POV End

Author POV

"Hoaahm, aku ngantuk hyung ." HyungJun berujar pelan sambil menguap . Dibaringkannya tubuh besarnya ke atas rumput halus dibawahnya . Mereka yang melihatnya malah ikut-ikutan . Mengingat seharian ini mereka belum istirahat .

"Aku juga, ya sudah aku tidur dulu . Yak ! Singkirkan pahamu dari pahaku Kura-Kura !" kali ini yang berteriak JungMin, karena saat ia ingin berbaring, ia justru tertimpa paha HyungJun . Kali ini HyungJun tidak menjawab, kelihatannya dia sudah benar-benar lelah .

"Kau tidak tidur, hyung ? Apa kau tak capek ?" tanya KyuJong sambil menatap HyunSaeng khawatir .

"Gwenchana, kalian tidurlah . Nanti kami menyusul ." KyuJong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya . Ia berbaring di paha JungMin yang sudah lebih dulu ke alam mimpi .

Sesaat kemudian, hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari mereka . Suasana yang hening ditambah angin sejuk yang menerpa membuat mereka benar-benar nyaman .

.

Tersisa HyunJoong dan YoungSaeng yang masih duduk, terhanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing . Karena bingung apa yang harus dibicarakan, YoungSaeng menyandarkan badannya dipohon belakangnya sambil menghela napas pelan . Tiba-tiba HyunJoong sudah meletakkan kepalanya di paha YoungSaeng . Jujur saja, dibalik sifat dewasa dan 'aneh' nya, sebenarnya HyunJoong cukup manja, apalagi jika berdua dengan YoungSaeng . Mengingat mereka lahir ditahun yang sama, pasti lebih mudah mengerti satu sama lain .

"Haah, YoungSaeng-ah, aku tidur dulu . Kau, cepatlah tidur, ne ? ." HyunJoong berujar sambil terseyum menatap YoungSaeng diatasnya, segera menutup matanya dan menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi matanya yang terkena bias matahari .

YoungSaeng yang awalnya ingin protes, langsung terdiam saat menatap HyunJoong, dan juga dongsaengnya yang lain . Ia tersenyum maklum, dulu juga ketika mereka masih satu dorm, ialah yang paling sering mengurusi mereka . Wajah damai mereka ketika tidur membuat YoungSaeng sedikit terharu senang . Dihapus sedikit airmata diujung matanya, sebelum ia juga ikut kealam mimpi menyusul yang lainnya, walaupun dalam keadaan menyender pohon .

3 Hours Later

KyuJong mungkin orang yang pertama kali bangun . Ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat matahari sudah terbenam, bahkan langit sudah berganti menjadi gelap, dengan dihiasi taburan bintang yang berkilauan . KyuJong menguap sebentar sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya . Disampingnya tergeletak HyungJun & JungMin yang saling berpelukan . Ingin ia membangunkan kedua manusia heboh itu, tapi itu sebelum ia sadar bahwa 'pawang' membangunkan JungMin, hanyalah rivalnya, HyungJun .

KyuJong mencoba berdiri sambil mengucek-ucek matanya pelan . Ia mencari-cari HyunJoong & YoungSaeng . Seketika pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah pohon yang tak jauh darinya , yang dibawahnya ada 2 orang yang tidur dengan damainya . Mungkin hanya 1 orang yang tidur secara normal, karena terlihat 1 orang yang lain tertidur sambil duduk .

KyuJong berjalan pelan menuju YoungSaeng . Sedikit menepuk bahunya pelan, karena YoungSaeng buka orang yang susah dibangunkan .

"Hyung, bangunlah…" kata KyuJong pelan . Young Saeng yang tersadar langsung membuka mata sipitnya, seakan enggan terbuka . Ia sedikit kaget mengira orang yang membangunkannya adalah penjaga ditempat ini, ternyata KyuJong .

"Hyung, bangunkanlah HyunJoong hyung . Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang ."

KyuJong berjalan pelan meninggalkan YoungSaeng yang masih setengah mengantuk, tapi YoungSaeng berusaha melebarkan kedua matanya . Ditepuk kepala HyunJoong dengan sedikit kuat, agar Alien satu ini cepat bangun .

"Ya, Saengi . Sebentar lagi, aku masih ngantuk ." HyunJoong malah merubah posisinya mengahadap YoungSaeng . Ia menjawabnya dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur .

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Joong-ah . Cepat bangun ." jawab YoungSaeng dengan suara yang tak kalah paraunya .

YoungSaeng sengaja menegakkan badan HyunJoong, menyuruhnya agar duduk dan segera bangun . HyunJoong yang merasa ada yang mendorong punggungnya, langsung membuka matanya dan menatap sekitarnya . Sudah malam rupanya . Ia berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya secepatnya . Namun belum beberapa saat ia sadar, HyunJoong malah dikagetkan dengan suara khas rapper – mungkin karena orang itu baru bangun tidur – yang sepertinya sedang menahan kesakitan .

"Kudaaa! Jangan jambak rambutku ! Sakit tau !" HyungJun berujar keras sambil berusaha melepaskan jambakan JungMin dirambutnya . Ia hanya mencoba membangunkan JungMin karena disuruh KyuJong, kenapa dia yang kena batunya ?

KyuJong dan YoungSaeng yang melihatnya langsung berusaha melepaskan JungMin dari HyungJun . Setelah terlepas, JungMin langsung bangun . Sedikit menepuk-nepuk belakang bajunya yang kotor sehabis tertidur di rumput tadi dan berdiri . Ia juga sedikit menarik HyungJun yang mengulurkan tangannya keatas, meminta bantuan untuk membantunya berdiri .

"Siapa suruh kau membangunkanku dengan suara mengerikan seperti itu ? Didekat telingaku pula ? Hiii, geli ." JungMin bergidik ngeri saat mengingat tadi, HyungJun membangunkannya dengan cara memanggil namanya dengan suara yang mengerikan berkali-kali . Agak sedikit takut sih, tapi ketika melihat orang yang melakukan hal konyol tadi adalah rivalnya, ia langsung bangun dan menjambak rambut HyungJun .

"Sudah-sudah, jangan berkelahi terus . Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah malam . Apa kalian mau bermalam disini ?" HyunJoong kini bediri dibelakang mereka . Tangannya sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menguap .

"Kalian… coba kesini ." kata KyuJong pelan sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka sambil menatap langit .

Mereka yang bingung hanya mengikuti arah perginya KyuJong . Sambil berjalan, mereka berhenti saat KyuJong berhenti tak jauh didepan mereka . Matanya lurus menatap langit berbintang disana, kagum melihat banyaknya bintang-bintang yang berkilauan, sangat jarang mereka lihat karena selama ini selalu terhalang oleh tingginya gedung-gedung di Seoul .

HyunJoong yang berjalan paling depan, segera menghampiri KyuJong dan merangkul bahunya . Ikut menatap kedepan tanpa berbicara sama sekali .

"Indah ya hyung . Kau lihat ? Kita seperti bintang itu kan hyung ? " kata KyuJong dengan harapan terlukis diucapannya .

"Nde, kita seperti itu ." kata HyunJoong pelan sambil tetap menatap bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip .

YoungSaeng, JungMin, dan HyungJun langsung menyusul mereka yang ada didepannya . YoungSaeng berdiri sambil merangkul bahu KyuJong disamping kiri , sementara JungMin & HyungJun, mereka sudah berdiri disamping HyunJoong, saling menautkan tangan mereka untuk merangkul bahu orang disampingnya .

Mereka semua terdiam, tidak ada yang berniat merusak suasana hening sekarang . Melupakan niat awal mereka yang ingin segera pulang . KyuJong berucap lagi .

"Kau tau hyung ? Selama ini fans kita… mungkin sebanyak atau lebih dari bintang-bintang disana . Aku senang untuk hari ini ." KyuJong kini menatap member lain satu persatu .

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba HyungJun berteriak sambil menunjuk sesuatu didepannya .

"Hyungdeuul, lihat ! Ada bintang jatuh . Ayo make a wish ." HyungJun berkata girang sambil menunjuk bintang yang baru saja jatuh dengan cepat .

Mereka memejamkan matanya, seakan akan percaya dan berdoa . Tahukah kalian ? Mereka berdoa untuk satu hal :

'Kami ingin kembali seperti dulu, bersinar bersama dan kembali memiliki fans yang setia kepada kami hingga sekarang'

Seperti itulah do'a yang mereka panjatkan . Berharap sang bintang akan menyampaikan harapan mereka kepada Tuhan, berharap semuanya terkabul .

HyunJoong membuka matanya, begitupun member lain yang juga ikut membuka matanya . Hari ini rasanya sangat menyenangkan, seperti melepaskan beban yang selama ini membebani pikiran dan batin mereka, berkumpul bersama walaupun sebentar saja .

Kini mereka masih tetap diposisinya, saling merangkul satu sama lain, membentuk formasi vertikal dengan senyum bahagia yang mereka tunjukkan hanya ketika bersama saja . Hening menyelimuti mereka, hingga HyungJun angkat bicara sambil menatap kesamping, posisinya kini berada paling ujung sebelah kanan .

"Hyungdeul… aku…." HyungJun kelihatan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu . Member lain kelihatan serius menatap Maknae yang kini tertunduk .

" Hyung, suatu saat nanti aku yakin, kita semua pasti akan tampil berlima lagi . Kita akan bersinar seperti bintang diatas sana . Gomawo untuk semuanya hyung . " HyungJun menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya . Ditatapnya mata semua hyungnya, matanya menyiratkan rasa rindu dan harapan yang besar, tentu saja untuk masa depan mereka kelak .

"Semoga do'amu… ah ani, do'a kita semua terkabul . Ya, pasti terkabul ." kata HyunJoong yakin .

HyunJoong berjalan menghampiri HyungJun dan menepuk kepalanya pelan . HyungJun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu malah cemberut, dan langsung dipeluk HyunJoong . Mereka hanya tertawa, melihat pasangan 2HJ yang berpelukan sekarang . Mereka malah menyusul untuk ikut berpelukan, menghimpit sang Maknae yang kini kesulitan bernafas karena terlalu tertekan oleh orang-orang yang mengelilinginya .

HyunJoong, dan yang lainnya hanya berharap satu hal, suatu saat nanti, mereka pasti akan kembali seperti dulu . Menunggu waktu yang akan mengabulkan mimpi mereka saat ini . Bersinar layaknya bintang-bintang yang kini menatap kebahagiaan mereka .

Author POV End

…..

_Sora wo miagareba, Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru_

— **Ketika aku memandang langit, Bintang-bintang lihatlah berkilauan**

_Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni, Samazama na hikari wo hannate_

— **Masing masing bintang memberikan cahayanya sendiri, Seperti orang-orang di planet ini**

_Sou sou dakara boku mo, Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da_

—**Yah, jadi aku pun begitu, ingin bersinar dengan lebih terang**

_Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau –_

—**Kututup mataku dan bersumpah dalam hati** –

—_Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite_

—**Dan mempercayakan mimpiku pada bintang jatuh** .

**END**

Beberapa lirik diatas ane ambil dari lagu GreenPeas – SS501 & Nagareboshi ~ Shooting Star – Home made Kazoku . Baiklah, ada yang mau nimpuk ane ? Wkwkwkwk . Fic nya jelek ye ? Atau tambah jelek ? Mian dah kalau gitu, ane lagi 'kurang' gila' soalnya *jduk

Akhirnya selesai juga' . Buat yang udah baca fic ini – sekalipun siders – , Gomapta ne udah mau mampir kesini . Silahkan bagi yang ingin memberikan saran, kritik, dsb bisa pencet kolom review . Semuanya pasti ane terima kok, ye ? Ya udah, see you next fic *eh , see you next time maksudnya :D

Buat Roses (entah dilihat atau enggak ?), mian ne di chap kemaren ane bikin Roses doang, suwer itu kesalahan teknis -v

Okeh, ane balas ye review nya kemarin .

ryanfujoshiSN : Yosh sunbae, semuanya sudah terjawab di chap ini . Kalau untuk JungMin, entahlah . Mungkin mereka sendiri yang bikin kayak gitu *plak . Gomapta udah review :D

Akita Fisayu : Iya, ane bikin awkward dikit mumpung disitu ada awkward couple *lirikHyunSaeng . Yosh, kali ini happy kok, happy ending malah . Wah sampai ditunggu, Gomapta ne :D

: Oh, annyeong hyerin-chan . Ternyata pake' 2 akun . Besok-besok bikin pake' akun Yahoo aja :3 *plak . Kenapa sedih ? Miaaan, itu juga' buat keperluan cerita kok, di chap ini mereka happy ending dah –v . Ini udah dilanjut, ahh silahkan timpuk ane yang bikin ente nangis . Nado wo ai ni (?) ;) *jduak . Gomapta udah review ;D

TSusan137 : Sebelumnya, ane mau ngucapin Xie Xie(?) udah nyempetin review sampe' 3 kali, ane terharu ;') *plak . Yosh, ane emang sengaja bikin fic ini biar orang pada tau siapa SS501 . Apa ane TS ? Apa makin next chap makin tegang ? Kenapa semua pada nangis ? T_T . Jangan salahkan ane, salahkan tangan ane yang nulis -_- . Ini udah dilanjut kok, tenang ini Happy ending *yeeee .Gomapta ne udah review :D

Wokeh, gomapta buat semuanya . Annyeoong next tiimee ^^ *lambai2 bareng SS501


End file.
